


I'm Not Losing Now!

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has a dog named Kosmo and a cat named Red, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith takes the train to work then has a short, twenty minute walk. Everyday, there is a handsome stranger in front of him that beats him to the street corner. One day, the stranger isn't there and Keith almost beats him, until he hears running behind him. When the stranger tells him that he isn't going to start losing now, Keith makes a choice. He wears running shoes to work tomorrow.





	I'm Not Losing Now!

Keith stepped off the train, using his hand to steady his bag as he walked across the platform. He made his way up the stairs and put his phone in his pocket, breathing in the morning air. It was early fall, so it was starting to get colder in the mornings. Keith personally loved the cold air, it was better to wake him up.

Keith looked through the thinning crowd, trying to spot a familiar head of hair. For the past two months, there's been the same guy a few steps ahead of him every day. He always beats Keith to the street corner, because Keith gets stopped by the light right before. He was a few inches taller than Keith, with short, brown hair that Keith had learned to recognize. He almost always wore jeans and a button-up shirt, and Keith thought that the fact someone could make something so simple look so good was unfair.

Keith wore roughly the same thing, except his glasses were also tucked into his shirt pocket. He checked his phone for the time, making sure the train hadn't somehow gotten there earlier. It was as he thought, though, and he once again looked around for the mystery guy. He wasn't there, though, so Keith resigned himself to the fact the he was probably sick or on vacation or something. Keith turned his focus back to the walk, continuing on the familiar 20 minute route to the studio he worked at. He helped with designs for characters and backgrounds for games that were developed in the same building.

He heard heavy, fast footsteps behind him, and slightly turned his head to see who was practically running behind him. He was surprised to see the mystery guy speed walking behind him, causing him to falter mid-step. When they made eye contact, the mystery man smiled at him, running past him then turning around.

"I've been winning for two months now, I refuse to lose today. Have a good day, I'll see you tomorrow!" The mystery man smiled at him again, then ran across the street, leaving Keith on the other side, with a no-crossing light staring back at him.

Oh, it is on.

. . . . .

Keith pulled his hair up into a pony tail as he stepped off the train. He shifted his backpack so that it was more secure and clipped the buckle on his front. He looked down, made sure his running shoes were tied, then took off.

Ever since mystery guy had basically challenged him, Keith had been planning on how to beat him. Today, he was wearing a pair of compression pants and a loose red t-shirt, paired with his grey running shoes. His work clothes and glasses were safely packed in his backpack, along with a water bottle and his glasses.

He jogged down the street, planning to keep a steady pace, just needing to beat the stranger to the street corner. If he could do that, he would win.

He saw the stranger turn around, probably to greet Keith in some form or another, and saw the bewildered confusion on his face. It took him a few moments to realize, but once he did, Keith was already passing him.

"Wait-what!" The stranger started running as well, but Keith had gotten a head start and a warm up. The stranger had longer legs, but Keith was faster.

Keith pushed himself farther than he usually went, smiling as he saw the street corner getting closer and closer. He heard his stranger pick up the pace behind him, so he did the same.

For the first time in months, Keith won.

Keith slowed his pace, then stopped, catching his breath. "Yes! I won!" Keith did a little dance and laughed breathlessly, turning to his stranger. And abruptly stopped laughing.

His stranger had disheveled hair and was red in the face, chest heaving with each panting breath. He was bent over, with his hands resting on his knees, but he was watching Keith.

But what really got to Keith was the look on his stranger's face. He was staring at Keith with an awfully fond expression, and had a slight smile on his face. Keith flushed and looked away, not able to hold his gaze for very long.

"Well, you beat me. Guess I'll just have to try harder tomorrow," his stranger stood up and turned to leave, and Keith panicked.

"Wait!" Keith grabbed his stranger's sleeve- wait. When had he started calling the stranger /his/ stranger? Never mind, he'd deal with that later.

"What's your name?" his stranger looked a little taken aback, but his shock soon melted into a smirk.

"The name's Lance, cutie." Keith's mouth dropped open in shock, but before he could say anything, Lance continued, "By the way, you should wear leggings more often, they really suit you. Gotta say, didn't mind loosing when the view was so damn good. See you tomorrow morning!"

Keith gawked after him, then smiled giddily to himself. Lance. Keith then realized that he hadn't told Lance his name. Oh, well. He'd just tell him tomorrow.

. . . . .

It had been a few months now, and Keith and Lance had started a routine. They would meet at the train platform, race to the street corner, and whoever lost would have to tell the winner something about them. So far, Keith had told Lance his name, his favorite color (red), told him about his dog and cat, the fact that he's gay, and a few childhood stories. If you're thinking that's not enough facts for a few months, well, Keith was just that good. He had won almost every race, which in turn, led to Lance telling him almost everything. He learned Lance's favorite color was blue, he had a cat, he's from Cuba, he works as an aerospace engineer with his friend Hunk so he can build up credit ability in the field, he aspires to be an astronaut, he's bisexual, and so much more.

Keith waved to Lance as he got off the train, seeing him at their usual meeting spot by the stairs. Lance was wearing a pair of sweatpants and had a hoodie wrapped tightly around himself, seeing as it was almost winter. Keith has been wearing compression pants ever since Lance gave him that compliment, but he also had a hoodie on.

"Hey," Keith greeted as he walked up to Lance.

Lance smiled, "Hey, cutie."

Keith blushed and started up the stairs, leaving Lance to trail behind.

"Hey, I'm actually really tired this morning so I'm not gonna run, mind walking with me?" It was then that Keith remembered that Lance hadn't worn sweatpants since the challenge started, and had been wearing different kinds of athletic pants.

Keith smirked at him, "What? Can't keep up, McClain?"

Lance went tomato red and looked away, causing Keith to snicker and link his arm with Lance's. Lance turned to look at him and smiled, causing Keith to smile as well.

"Hey, I didn't know you had freckles," Keith stared at Lance's face where he could see a splattering of dots.

"Really? We've been racing for almost three months now and you never realized I have freckles?" Lance tried to fake annoyance, but the look he had on his face was just amused.

Keith leaned back a little bit so he wasn't so in Lance's space, but kept their arms linked and sides pressed together, "Well, I'm actually near-sighted and need glasses so I couldn't see them."

Lance looked to him, seeming a little bewildered, "Wait, you have glasses?"

Keith nodded.

"Then why don't you ever wear them?" Lance looked puzzled.

"I kept them in my shirt pocket originally, and I've been keeping them in my backpack so they won't slide down my nose when I run."

"Oh. I think I need to see you wearing those," Lance had a mischievous crinkle in his eyes as he looked down to Keith.

"Not a chance." Lance pouted but didn't argue.

They continued their walk to the corner, linked by the arms and talking about random things. Lance learned more about Keith in that short walk than he had in the last three months.

Once they got to the corner, Lance darted away from Keith and went ahead the few feet to hit the corner first.

"Haha! Now you have to tell me something!" Lance wore a proud smirk, and Keith felt compelled to wipe that smirk off his face. So he did.

"Well," Keith moved to stand in front of Lance, then kept going. He moved until his nose was almost touching Lance's, "I would really love to go on a date with you."

Lance choked on air, and Keith smiled innocently up at him.

"Oh my god! You can't just say something like that out of the blue!" Lance hid his face in his hands.

"But it's true. I want to go out with you." Keith smiled at Lance.

"I-I want to go out with you, too." Lance peeked out from where he was hiding to look Keith in the eye.

Keith turned his bag so he could unzip the front pocket and grab his phone. He opened it to his contacts and handed it to Lance, who stared at it for a few seconds before seeming to comprehend. Keith chuckled and Lance flushed, refusing to look up at him. He handed Keith back his phone, who immediately sent Lance a text. He heard Lance's phone ping.

"So..." Lance looked up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you free this Saturday?"

Keith nodded and backed up slightly so that he wasn't basically in Lance's face, "Yeah. I have to go to work, but you can text me about details. I'll see you Saturday, Lance!"

Keith turned around and started walking away, hearing Lance call after him.

"Bye, cutie!"

. . . . .

Keith rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door. He patted down his jean pockets, making sure he had everything. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check.

Speaking of his phone, it pinged in his back pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Lance.

Lance McClain <3:  
Hey, what floor are you on again??

Keef Kogayne:  
3

Lance McClain <3:  
K. Be up there in a sec

Keith but his phone back in his pocket and bent down to pet Kosmo, who had sat down at Keith's feet and started whining.

"Hey, buddy. I'm going out tonight, so you'll have to deal with being alone for a bit." As if on cue, Red came up and rubbed against Keith's leg.

Keith laughed and scratched behind her ear, "Yes, yes, he'll have you to keep him company."

Red then swiped at Kosmo's nose, causing him to chase after her. Just then the doorbell rang, and Keith dusted off his jeans as he got up and opened the door.

Lance was standing there, holding a small bouquet of flowers. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt, and was smiling warmly at Keith.

"Oh my god, you're wearing your glasses!" Lance stepped forward and brought one hand up to Keith's face, only to flush a dark red, drop his hand, and hide his face in his hands.

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Keith took the flowers and walked into the kitchen. Lance closed the door and followed him.

"That you look so damn good in everything!" Lance rested his elbows on the counter and buried his face there. Keith sighed through his nose but smiled, then moved over to Lance. He put his hands on Lance's shoulders, then leaned in and kissed behind Lance's ear.

He felt Lance stiffen then spin around, his face an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

Keith took Lance's hand and started walking backwards to the door, "C'mon, McClain. You have a date to take me on."

. . . . .

Keith laughed and clutched his stomach as Lance explained how he and his friend Hunk had gotten kicked out of their prom, Keith laughing so hard it hurt. They were at a small diner that was small and quaint enough to make it seem as though they were alone, but it was still popular and a really good place to eat.

They had been sitting there for almost two hours now, talking away and away, taking turns with who was eating and who was talking.

Lance finished telling his story and glanced at his watch.

"Hey, we've been her for a while now." Lance smirked at Keith, "Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Sure! I know a pretty good place not too far from here." Keith stood up and grabbed his plate to throw away at the door. Lance did the same and followed Keith out to where he had parked his car earlier.

Keith leaned against the door and waited for Lance to unlock the door, sliding in and closing the door.

Lance starting driving and rested the back of his hand on the center console. Keith slid his hand into Lance's and intertwined their fingers together.

Keith directed them to the ice cream shop, keeping his hand in Lance's the whole way.

When they got out of the car and had to let go of each other, Keith walked around the car and slid their hands together once more. Lance smiled at him and used his grip to pull Keith into the shop.

. . . . .

Keith slid out of Lance's car, and was about to say goodbye to him when Lance climbed out as well. When Keith gave him a weird look, Lance shrugged and said, "It would be rude of me not to walk you to your door. Also, you said you have a dog and a cat. I need to meet them."

Keith snickered and leaned into Lance when he wrapped and arm around Keith's waist. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, readjusting his glasses when they almost fell off his nose.

After they had gotten their ice cream, they had went to a park and people watched and talked for another hour and a half. It was eleven o'clock at this point, and Keith was so tired he was about to collapse.

Keith unlocked his door and dropped his keys and wallet into the bowl by the door. He used his toes to slide his shoes off, and opened the door enough for Lance to slip inside.

Keith started towards his room, "They usually sleep on my bed when I'm gone, so that's why they aren't attacking you right now."

Lance nodded and quickly took off his shoes before following after Keith.

Keith opened the door and lo and behold, Kosmo and Red were curled up and napping on his bed. He couldn't really blame them, he had enough blankets and pillows on his bed for three times the space he had.

Lance immediately started cooing, causing them to look up. Lance went over and started petting them both, and Keith smiled at the scene.

"Hey, I'm gonna change real quick. I'll be right back." Keith closed the door to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He put on a large, red sweatshirt and a pair of small, black athletic shorts. He opened his bathroom door to see Lance laying down on his bed and being absolutely smothered by Kosmo. Keith laughed quietly and sat on the other side of the bed, leaning over Lance. He smiled warmly before dropping down onto his chest.

Lance let out a huff as Keith rested all his weight on Lance, but wrapped his arms around him anyways. Keith propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Lance once again. Lance looked up at him and rubbed his sides, letting his eye flick down to Keith's lips. Keith gradually closed the distance between them, and Lance tilted his head up to finally connect their lips.

Keith sighed and let his full weight onto Lance again, who sighed into Keith's mouth. Eventually they separated, looking at each other for a few seconds before Keith settled down again.

"Hey, as much as I love this, I should probably drive home before I'm too tired to move." Lance spoke quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

Keith looked up, "Just stay. I have some extra clothes you can borrow. I don't want you to leave."

Lance sighed and rested his forehead against Keith's, "God, how could anyone say no to you."

Keith got Lance his extra clothes, then climbed under the covers. He heard the bathroom door opening and closing, then opened his eyes as Lance climbed into bed. He was wearing the shirt Keith had given him, but had forgone the shorts in favor of just sleeping in his boxers. Lance settled in a few inches from Keith, which Keith was having none of. He scooted forward and shoved his face into Lance's neck, then tangled their legs. Lance hesitated a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and nuzzling into Keith's hair. He also wrapped his leg over Keith's, settling into the multiple layers of blankets.

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith mumbled into Lance's neck.

"G'night, cutie."

. . . . .

Keith yawned and stretched, or at least tried to. He cracked one eye open to see what was hindering him from moving, seeing Lance still sleeping and wrapped completely around Keith. Keith smiled and stared up at Lance, taking in the sleeping boy's features. His expression was so peaceful and lax it made Keith smile. Keith burrowed into Lance's shirt, causing him to stir. Keith looked up and smiled as Lance slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Keith's voice was still thick with sleep, but it was also laced with amusement.

Lance groaned and used his arms around Keith's waist to pull him closer, nuzzling into his shoulder. Keith laughed and curled around Lance, allowing him to hold Keith as tightly as he wanted. Lance sighed and loosened his hold just a little bit, and even more so when Keith didn't move or try to leave. Keith nudged Lance's neck with his nose, shoving his face in the crook of Lance's neck when he lifted his head.

"Well hello there." Lance teased as he massaged his thumbs into Keith's hipbones.

"Hi," Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder.

Lance nosed at Keith's temple, grinning when Keith giggled a little. He pressed a kiss there and started working over his face. His ear, his cheek, his forehead, his nose. Keith had peeked his head out by that point and was watching Lance. He smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing him lazily. Lance encircled Keith's waist with his arms and pulled him in so that were flush, and Keith cradled Lance's face with his face.

Lance gradually turned, using his hold on Keith's waist to guide him with him. Lance finally stopped moving once Keith was fully straddling his hips, moving his hands to Keith's thighs. Keith hummed into Lance's mouth in approval, kissing Lance languidly and deeply. Lance's hands kneaded into his thighs, rubbing up and down. They stayed like that for almost half an hour, rolling over every few minutes to switch who was on top. Somewhere along the way they had moved to kissing each other's necks and collarbones, both of them leaving with more than a few marks.

Keith was lying down on the bed and staring up at Lance, about to lean in and kiss his jaw when he heard whining.

Both he and Lance turned towards the door and Keith sighed, putting his hands on Lance's biceps and pushing so he was able to get off the bed. This time it was Lance who wined.

Keith walked over to his bedroom door and opened it, allowing Kosmo to trot in. Keith walked to his closet and got out a pair of jeans and a sweater, knowing Kosmo would be begging to go on a walk in a few seconds.

"Wait, why are you getting dressed?" Lance spoke from Keith's bed where he was rubbing Kosmo's belly. He sounded a little sad.

"I don't have a yard, and Kosmo will be begging to leave in a few minutes." Keith closed his closet door and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"But-but... I like the shorts," Lance was whining and pouting this point, and realization clicked in Keith's head.

Oh. So that was what this was about.

Keith smirked and walked slowly towards Lance, making sure to add a bit of swing to his hips. He could see Lance swallow.

"Don't worry. It's not like you won't ever see them again," Keith spoke low and leaned in so he was in Lance's personal space, and he smirked before pulling away once again.

Lance sqwauked and spluttered, making Keith laugh.

"Get dressed if you're gonna come with me, McClain!" Keith heard Lance swear then heard scrambling around his room.

. . . . .

Keith linked his arm with Lance's and tightened his hold on Kosmo's leash, using his hold on Lance to guide him on their usual path. Lance smiled and pressed his nose to Keith's temple, getting a face full of beanie in the process. Their coats brushed together and made a swishing noise, their sneakers crunching into the icy ground.

They walked in a small circle around Keith's apartment, allowing Kosmo time to run off a little bit of energy. There weren't many people out, since it was barely 8 o'clock. It was peaceful, and Keith would've been content to stay in that moment forever.

Keith wiped off Kosmo's paws with a towel before he could track too much water around the apartment, Red coming up to greet him and Lance when he was done. Keith stripped off his coat, shoes, and beanie, walking into his kitchen to get Red and Kosmo's food. They both came running at the sound, and Keith chuckled as he finished feeding them.

Keith turned to see Lance still standing at the door and wearing his coat, and his heart sank.

"Waffles or pancakes for breakfast?" Keith asked, inadvertently asking Lance to stay.

Lance looked a little surprised, but it soon turned to him full on beaming, "Waffles."

Keith nodded and got out a pre-made waffle mix, getting out all the things he'd need to make them. He heard Lance pad up behind him, then felt hands on his waist. Lance leaned in and spoke into his ear, "How about I mix up the waffles and you go put those shorts back on?"

Keith shivered and leaned into Lance's embrace, "Hmm, okay. But I'm gonna get you something more comfortable to change into as well."

Lance chuckled into Keith's ear and released his hold, allowing Keith to slip back into the bedroom.

. . . . .

About an hour later, Keith and Lance were snuggled together under a blanket and watching a random Christmas movie. Keith had changed back into his tiny shorts, but had put on a clean sweatshirt, this one even more over sized than the last. He had given Lance a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that fit like a normal tank top on him, but was fitted tightly to Lance's body.

Lance was sitting criss-crossed, and had pulled Keith's legs into his lap. Keith's head was on Lance's shoulder, and Lance's hands were all over Keith's upper legs. It was like he couldn't decide between just savoring the contact and massaging all he could reach.

Keith sighed and nuzzled his nose into Lance's neck, making Lance chuckle and rest his cheek on Keith's head. It was cozy, and disgustingly domestic.

It was perfect.

Sadly, Lance wasn't able to stay all day. He was meeting up with his sister to help her pick out a dress for some formal occasion. Lance had described it in detail, but Keith still wasn't positive on what it was.

Keith smiled and leaned against the door after he closed it, sliding down to sit on the floor. Kosmo walked up to him and barked happily at him, then Red rubbed his face into his thigh and purred.

"I know guys, I like him, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear reader, how did you end up here? Anyways, I hope you liked this one-shot that definitely didn't get away from me and get really fucking domestic really fucking fast. Haha...ha... WHATEVER, it was cute and I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet Klance story, and if you did you can check out my other, longer, Klance story! (Shameless self plug) Anyways, feel free to comment with any suggestions or questions, bye peoples!


End file.
